


Bestowed

by artisticFlutter



Series: Magically Miraculous [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Fantasy, Gen, Origins Episode AU, Sorceress!Marinette, Vampire!Adrien, Witch!Nathalie, fox!alya - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-02 15:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13321110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artisticFlutter/pseuds/artisticFlutter
Summary: Adrien wants to attend public school, Marinette wants to help her new friend, but a curse makes itself known in the city of Paris before either can accomplish these goals. The only way to free the infected from this enchantment is for Ladybug and Chat Noir to rise.(Modern Fantasy!AU - Reworking of Origins Episode in that context)





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Miraculous Ladybug/Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir was created by Thomas Astruc and Zagtoons, Inc. Please support the official releases.
> 
> Beta Reader: [PocketNoivern](http://archiveofourown.org/users/PocketNoivern/profile)

After that evening visiting Marinette again, Adrien decided he was going to go to school. His father wasn’t home and after awakening him, Nathalie had gone elsewhere to let him prepare for the day. The potion for this morning was only meant to last for two hours – long enough for the photoshoot planned at the Tuileries Garden. He knew where she kept all her prepared potions for her father though; ones that even last for weeks at a time. He just needed one for a day – just one day and a chance to be around others like him; well, not exactly, but ‘kids’ his current physical age.

 

He made use of his speed, slipping swiftly and silently from his room to reach Nathalie’s brewing room. Pausing to listen, Nathalie was still downstairs speaking with the chef about his next feeding in two days so he would have to be careful. Fortunately, her door was well kept and didn’t creak or squeak as he opened it. Slipping inside, he didn’t need to turn on the lights to peer around. Just like every other room in the manor, the room was unbearably pale, clean, and bare. The things that made this room unique had to be the cauldron and trunk stored near the rarely-used bed. Something about the properties of the metal used since ancient times disavowed other metals being able to make good cauldrons – mainly, just as the ingredients  _ in _ the potion, the cauldron was another part of it at whole.

 

While the trunk would be one place to start, Adrien doubted the potions would be in there. With how often they were required, Nathalie had to put them elsewhere. His eyes scanned the bed, the desk with only two drawers, and then, they moved over to the closet. Maybe luck was telling him to go too as the door opened to the walk-in laced with glass shelves of various enchanted temperatures and bottle after bottle of brewing or brewed potions. Noticing a shelf for himself, he spotted one for his father and ticks for… different lengths of time?

 

It would be too obvious if he took a potion from those shelves, but he did make a mental note of the liquid’s color. A glance towards the processing brews, he could make out a few of similar shades to the ones on his shelf labeled for ‘Press Conference’ and ‘Re-shoot’. Press Conferences rarely lasted longer than an hour, but re-shoots could vary. The last one he had to attend hadn’t been his fault, but it had been during the day due to several models being diurnal, starting from eight and ending in the early afternoon, maybe two or three. It had been winter at the time meaning the sun set sooner, but now, it was going into fall. Taking another glance around, he grabbed one… and then a second. He would hide it somewhere in case; he didn’t think he’d really get away with this the first time, but he had to think fast where to hide it.

 

Out of the closet and out of the room, he hurried back to his own, hiding the vial Nathalie left in a more obvious place before hiding the second one under his mattress. He’d move it somewhere else later, but only then. Looking towards the door, he opened the vial now waiting for him.

 

The opportunity for a full day at school was before him.

 

He’d be able to see Marinette.

 

He’d be able to meet her friends and maybe make friends too.

 

The potion was bitter on his tongue as always, with a faint burn down his throat. It spread from his stomach through his torso and down each limb. When the burn became a pleasant buzz in his fingertips and toes, he picked up his shoulder bag and moved over to his window. He chanced one more look back at the door before slowly pushing a pane open and hopping outside.

 

Sun tingling against his skin, Adrien was in awe. This was perhaps the farthest he’d come on his own – no father’s secretary, no bodyguard, no one but himself, outside, in the daylight.

 

… And he ran.

 

* * *

 

“Marinette!”

 

She had been running late getting to school, but hearing her name almost had her tripping on the front steps of Collège Françoise Dupont. Stumbling to a halt, she whipped her head around and gasped when she spotted the one who’d called to her.  _ Adrien _ was running towards her, a bag on his shoulder and his short fangs stretched in a wide grin. Suddenly, being in class on time could wait as she hopped several steps down, the wind aiding her step so she didn’t almost fall again meeting him at the bottom.

 

“Adrien! Oh my gosh, you’re actually here!” she exclaimed. “Are you going to be okay? You took a potion that will last long enough? Were you already emailed a schedule?”

 

“Haha, yeah, I got all that. Apparently, my homeroom teacher is… Caline Bustier?”

 

“Oh! You’re in my class!”

 

She couldn’t believe it; this was great! “I’ll be able to introduce you to Alya, Nino, and everyone else! Even… Chloé, but I’d be careful around her.”

 

“Chloé? Her last name wouldn’t happen to be Bourgeois, would it?” he asked, beginning to follow her up the stairs.

 

“I guess I shouldn’t be surprised. Everyone knows the Mayor’s daughter somehow…”

 

Marinette tried to keep the tone out of her voice because she didn’t know what Adrien might’ve thought of the other girl. Maybe they were acquaintances in some way?

 

“Mayor Bourgeois gets some financial backing from my father. I met her when she was a little girl, but only that one meeting,” Adrien explained just before they reached the door. Her head snapped around to look at him and she knew her eyes were wide. He met her look back with one of confusion. “… What?”

 

“Did he really minimize your social circle  _ that _ much?”

 

“Uh… Well, yeah. Remember when I told you I was born a vampire…”

 

Right, being a naturally born vampire wasn’t common. She was still trying to figure out how that worked – if it worked at all, or if Adrien might actually just be a half-Vampire. No, there had to be a way; nowhere did it say that Vampires could reproduce, but she guessed, it didn’t say they  _ couldn’t _ either.

 

About to pass through the threshold of the school, both of them turned when they head tires screech. Marinette had never seen a car like it. Whatever brand it was, it was of immaculate shape and unbelievably clean, but that might be because of its paint too. She jumped when both driver and passenger doors opened, and out stepped two rather intimidating beings. One she quickly identified as a Werebeast, but she’d never seen one of that size. He was massive, and she wondered if he was always in a state of partially turned or if that was the extent of turning human for him. The second individual had her stepping back. She wasn’t exactly the kind of Witch Marinette had been warned about, but the icy demeanor warned her that the woman wasn’t someone she potentially wanted to cross.

 

“Adrien, I turned an eye, but you know your father would not permit this,” the woman chided striding towards them and Marinette took a glance towards Adrien. Adrien’s eyes caught hers, but then snapped away to stare back at the Witch.

 

“But this is something I want to do! Please, Mlle. Dupain-Cheng was just about to show me to homeroom!”

 

“We can’t reschedule at the Garden and you know he will hear about this.”

 

Marinette had no idea what was going on in this exchange – who Adrien’s father was or what was going on at a Garden – but it was apparent her friend was becoming distressed. Before any more words could be said, they all heard a groan. Her head turning, she blinked at the fallen old man being passed on the sidewalk reaching for his cane. What nerve!

 

“H-Hold on, sir…!” she called and was about to hurry down the steps, but Adrien beat her to it. Was it because of his speed? It didn’t seem like he had ran, but there he was, smiling at the old man as he helped him back to his feet and handing him his cane. However, she had to frown as the Witch and the Werebeast with her blocked the stairs. Adrien didn’t look at her as he dejectedly approached the two with his head down.

 

“Please don’t tell my father…”

 

“Adrien?”

 

At least he turned his head a little; enough that she could see his eye. Her heart sunk because the vividness previously in those wonderful eyes had faded. None of them said a word to her as they got back in the car and proceeded to who knows where, all while Marinette’s eyes followed after them. She waited a minute or two before turning away, not even realizing that the old man Adrien had helped had gone.

 

Proceeding to her classroom, she didn’t bother attempting to sneak in. Instead, she was able to tell Mme. Bustier that a new prospective student had arrived, but suddenly had been whisked away by his guardians. Since she could provide a name, her literature teacher was more willing to accept the tardiness, but warned Marinette to try informing them somehow – she should have a messenger spell memorized. Helplessly shrugging her shoulders, they both blinked and looked up as the bell rang, signaling the end of class. Though Mme. Bustier was about to further lecture Marinette, there was snarling several steps up.

 

“Ivan, put Kim down!”

 

“But Kim was--!”

 

“We don’t resort to physical confrontations, Ivan. Go see the Principal!”

 

Marinette skittered out the door after Alya before the now angered Golem stormed through the door. From her russet curls, Alya’s orange ears stood up and she met Marinette with a grin. “So, what’s this about a new student holding you up? Are you  _ sure _ you weren’t just running late?”

 

“Okay, so I was originally,” Marinette confessed, but shrugged. “I wasn’t lying though when a new student arrived. I’ve actually been hoping that he would be able to come.”

 

“Woah, woah, back up… ‘Him’? Marinette, have you been holding back on me? You got a boyfriend?”

 

“Alya, not like that. Sure, he’s a boy and he’s a friend, but nothing romantic like that.” She did not like how her friend’s lip quirked enough to show fang. “Look, I met Adrien a while ago back when I was practicing for Mendeleiev’s test and--”

 

“Wow, you move fast.”

 

“Alya…!”

 

The girl chuckled as they took their seats in the library for study period. “I’m kidding. Anyway, continue. You met him while practicing and…?”

 

“Well…” Glancing around to make sure that no one else with superb hearing was too close, she decided to write it out: ‘Vampire’. Alya gaped while Marinette continued, “He’s never been to school and he looks around our age. He wanted to come and try making friends, and he almost did.”

 

“Almost?”

 

Marinette nodded. “Yeah. This Witch and a Werebeast pulled up in a car; I think they’re his guardians in some way? Anyway, I guess he has some appointment going on this morning. We didn’t get a real chance to talk before they took him.”

 

“Interesting… Guardians take him away from school and he’s a Vampire… This Vampire got a naaame?”

 

“Huh? Oh, right, I guess I didn’t tell you his name…”

 

Though, Marinette was cut off before she could tell Alya anymore. There was a thundering crash that rocked the entire school. Both of their chairs were sent careening over as their table jumped, their books joining them on the ground. They weren’t the only ones grounded by the rumbling and snapping her head up, it looked like many of the student body had shifted in self-defense. Even Alya’s tails were out as they both scrambled to their feet and hurried over to the monitors displaying the school outside.

 

_ “What the heck?” _

_ “This isn’t good.” _

_ “Ah! That’s a human, too!” _

 

No wonder there had been a tremor. Marching into the street outside of school was a golem, and not just a random one either. “Ivan--!?” Marinette exclaimed, but then peered closer. Something was wrong. It  _ looked _ like him, but that wasn’t normally how he looked like in his rock form. He had yet to gain the bulk this golem had and she knew he never liked taking on any jagged forms so to see all the spiked rocks protruding from his body was wrong. Beside her, Alya’s nose curled.

 

“Hey, Marinette, do you sense that?” she whispered, ears pointed forward and eyes thin.

 

In alarm, Marinette hadn’t noticed anything, but the physical changes, wincing as Ivan just tossed aside a car, two humans barely stumbling out of the way. Watching him further in the footage, something was very peculiar.

 

“… I can’t tell what it is from here,” Marinette replied, “But… there’s something around his chest, right? It’s distorting the screen.”

 

“Well, we’re not finding out by standing here!”

 

“… What? A-Alya, wait!” Marinette exclaimed, but Alya was throwing everything into her bag and hastily tossing it over her shoulder as she hustled to the door. “We should stay out of it. We’re still students; what if it’s something really dangerous?”

 

“I doubt it’s  _ that _ serious. Come on, it’ll be fine.” Alya held the door, waiting for Marinette, but she only shifted back and forth by the table.

 

“I… think I’ll go check in with my parents. I’ve never seen anything do this before, but they might have an idea…”

 

She felt bad denying joining Alya, but something about this was wrong. Neither of them should approach Ivan as he was right now, but the fox had an adventurous streak that tended to override her instincts. Still, Marinette’s hesitance and offer to speak with her parents at least kept her friend from being too disappointed. Grinning, Alya nodded. “Alright. If they tell you anything, text me! My phone’s fully charged and ready to go!”

 

A short wave and she was gone, her tails the last thing flicking in Marinette’s vision before the door closed. Sighing under her breath, the decreed Sorceress-in-training gathered her own school supplies just as the intercom blared to life overhead. Principal Damocles voice boomed, ordering their dismissal and informing them to go home. Many students, along with Marinette, were ahead of him and rushing out through the collège’s main doors. No cars rumbled down the road; instead, police officers of both human and supernatural natures were directing foot traffic away from the area. Good for her; it meant she could sprint across the street and into the now closed patisserie without any issue.

 

“Maman? Papa!?” she called as the door closed behind her. The lock clicked as she turned it – one second before her father answered from above.

 

_ “We’re in the living room!” _

 

Racing up two flights of stairs, she pushed the door open and blinked. Of course they were watching the news, but Belial was present too, his arms crossed and expression stern. Her mother, father, and the demon turned when she entered, and her Maman ushered her over to join them.

 

“Anyway, you were saying it was ‘strange’. What do you mean, Belial?” Tom asked his own burly arms folded over each other while the news displayed the golem marching down the road to who knows where. He roared – a name? – it was a bit difficult to distinguish.

 

The red-scaled demon scratched his chin with his black claws, the corner of his mouth curled.  **“This isn’t a run-of-the-mill curse even by demonic standards. It’s behaving like an enhancement spell, but I don’t know if that golem is even in control of themselves. No, this is different; something that shouldn’t be possible by any normally in this realm…”**

 

“Is there some way to get rid of it?” All eyes were away from the television and back on Marinette when she spoke. “That golem is Ivan… he’s in my class; I don’t think anyone would’ve been able to do that to him.”

 

**“You’re right. Not just anyone would be able to do that…”** Belial’s scaled brow was crinkled and his tail thumped against the ground as he thought.  **“… I’m going back to the other realm and see what I can find out.”**

 

“Alright…”

 

“I might as well get to work on dinner…”

 

Marinette glanced at the television again with a frown, but turned away to race upstairs. She’d continue watching the news on her computer, but an incident like this wouldn’t spare her from studying. Hopefully it would be resolved without issue or compromising the fragile peace treaty between all the races, but why would someone want to disrupt that anyway? Closing the door to her room, she set her book bag aside, grabbing her desktop’s mouse to awaken the computer next. A click, and soon, the news that was on downstairs began playing on her computer. The camera, once focused on Nadja Chamack, shifted to a live interview presently on-going with Officer Raincomprix, Sabrina’s father who was ironically one of the Mayor’s many demonic familiars. His arm had been broken at some point during the confrontation – not exactly an easy feat to pull off against a demon.

 

“Ivan…”

 

Marinette frowned. This wasn’t like him at all. Sure, on normal days Ivan was massive and physically intimidating, but he was rather contrary to many of his kind. Even with a short-temper, he tried to refrain from actually engaging in physical confrontation. “What on earth could’ve done this?”

 

Biting her lip, she dropped her eyes from the screen… and blinked.

 

There was a box on her desk. Dark mahogany wood, a complex red seal painted on top and shining from the lacquer finish, Marinette picked it up in her hand and turned it over. Her mom had many magical antiques handed down, but she was positive she’d never seen this before among any of the reliquary. There were no telling marks and she never saw the seal on top in any of her textbooks. The box didn’t have a clasp either, but she could detect it was unlocked. Was it locked before then and by whom?

 

Fingers closing around the top, she cautiously opened it, eyes thinned and body ready in case it was – not earrings? Red with five black spots, they gleamed in the afternoon light streaming in from her window and reflected her computer display. Bringing the box closer to her face, she tilted her head.

 

“What in the world--?”

 

Marinette winced and shielded her eyes as a blinding red light burst forth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter one of (I think) four for this Modern Fantasy!AU side project I began as an RP and turned into a gift and wanted to further expand upon! I recommend you read "Bloodborn" and "Blessed" to get the gist of this universe. However, if you don't want to do that, Marinette is a declared Sorceress despite actually being part-Sorceress part-Witch and Adrien is a natural-born Vampire. There are many other supernatural beings abound and rules to this universe that I don't wanna just hash out here as they'll steadily be revealed with the occasional updates. What I can say though is attacking humans is a no-no among supernaturals since their peace agreements.
> 
> That aside, oh no, Ivan's been akumatized! Oh me, oh my, what does this mean? Well, I'll reveal how Akuma and being Akumatized works in this story... next time. Until then, please leave a comment, kudos, and subscribe and I'll see you in the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meetings the kwamis and stopping akumas. Marinette's not so sure about this, but Adrien's ready to get out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Miraculous Ladybug/Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir was created by Thomas Astruc and Zagtoons, Inc. Please support the official releases.
> 
> Beta Reader: [PocketNoivern](http://archiveofourown.org/users/PocketNoivern/profile)

The re-shoot at the Gardens wrapped up sooner than Adrien anticipated, but he was still forced to return to the manor after its conclusion. He longingly looked down the street that would take him to the local Collège, but turned away as the car cut through the open gates. He didn’t understand and his father never explained just why he couldn’t go to school – why he couldn’t be around others who looked his age and why he couldn’t be friends with any of them. Was it because he was a vampire? Was there another reason? It couldn’t be because there was danger. For years, vampires had taken to alternatives to limit their feeding on human and other creature’s blood. There wouldn’t be a reason that a hunter would appear out of nowhere, and if he kept his head low, he wouldn’t provoke a Werebeast.

 

Sighing, he had unconsciously followed Nathalie into the dining hall. Where he always sat for breakfast, lunch, and dinner, there were books stacked ready for his usual lessons. His hand was on the chair, ready to pull it out, when the door on the other end of the hall opened. Slicked back, pale blonde hair, cold blue eyes behind black designer frames, his father wore his usual suit when there was business to attend to outside the hour. Cream suit jacket and dress shirt, striped tie, beige silk vest, and his red dress pants, Adrien vaguely wondered what the occasion was, but winced as his pale shoes tapped against the floor, approaching him.

 

He kept his head up, but he knew his father was displeased.

 

“Nathalie, leave. I need to have a word with my son.”

 

“Of course, M. Agreste.”

 

Turning on her heel, she didn’t even cast another look at Adrien as she headed into the foyer. The door closed with a soft bang, leaving the two Agreste vampires alone.

 

“I’ve made it clear time and again that you’re forbidden to attend school,” his father started, his tone firm and cold. “There’s nothing a vampire of your standing needs outside of this place.”

 

“What about having the chance to interact with other people? I want to make friends, father!”

 

“ _You_ don’t need friends. Vampires never need friends. And even if we did, you’d just outlive them anyway.” He stopped several feet away, but close enough that Adrien began to feel intimidated. It was always hard to hold his head up to his father. Being one of the many that survived numerous hunts, revolutions, and wars, it was difficult to make him change his mind. It was only a miracle he _was_ a fashion designer considering the fact it meant occasionally going out for work, but centuries of that knowledge did give him an advantage and lead to a comfortable life just a step below actual royalty.

 

“Father, please. It’s a time of peace. Just… one day and… and maybe they could come here instead?”

 

“Absolutely not.” Adrien cringed at the immediate response and dropped his gaze as his father continued on. “We’re at peace, but there are always people who bear grudges against vampires...”

 

“So we’re just going to hide? Can’t we set an example?”

 

“You’ve already set one disobeying me. You’re not going out without your bodyguard, and you’re not going to school – that’s final.”

 

At a loss, Adrien listened to his father leave the room and just stood motionless, clenching his fist. He heard the door to the foyer open again and smelled Nathalie entering the room again, but he brushed past her, disappearing upstairs and slamming his bedroom door shut once he stormed in. Sure, it made his ears ring, but that didn’t matter. There were grudges against every race, not just vampires. Would it really hurt just to have _one_ day outside and able to actually explore the city during the day? Even if he didn’t make new friends, he already had Marinette unbeknownst to his father – and what was he going to even tell her the next chance he got to sneak out?

 

He considered going to brood in his coffin until sundown, but suddenly, the contents of his room rattled. A muted rumble reached his ears and he turned his head sharply to his tinted window panes, blinking. He didn’t see anything out this way, but the sound and shaking came again. Taking a step back, he rushed from his room and back into the main hall. Empty as usual, no one stopped him from opening the main door and gasping.

 

Beyond the gates, officers in dark uniforms had set a blockade before a massive golem bearing down upon them. Its bulk was unlike anything Adrien had seen recorded in modern terms; it had to be even before he was born. From here, he could see if growing even more spiked protrusions rising from its arms as it continued a rather brisk march forward for its size. Watching for a minute longer, there was something else about the golem making his hair rise and pupils thin, focusing. From a plate over the golem’s chest, a purple aura wafted like toxic smoke, shrouding the rock creature’s body and trailing with it, a noxious scent of active decay. Adrien had to cover his nose and step back inside to get away from it, but what was going on?

 

Glancing around, no one else had still come out. Shaking his head at the peculiarity, he hurried back to his room and closed the door, making his way over to his couch. He leapt over the back and reached for his television remote only to pause.

 

There was a strange octagonal box on the coffee table that he didn’t recall being there this morning. He stared at it longer with furrowed brows, his hand still outstretched to the remote, but reconsidering. It was a dark mahogany box with a seal he did not recognize and a clean lacquer finish. The writing itself looked Chinese, but it was not the traditional script. It was something older, ancient and complex. His fingers brushing over it, they tingled and he worried because this box was holding _something_ of considerable power inside. Weird that it wasn’t locked, or maybe it had just opened.

 

Or maybe he was just reading the power signature wrong.

 

Grabbing the top, he opened it carefully, erring on the side of caution as he peered beneath the barely opened lid. Blinking, he opened it the rest of the way and cocked his head. There was only a black ring nestled within the red interior lining. He didn’t know what to make of it and he wondered why there was a lime green paw insignia on the lone center setting.

 

“Where did you come from?”

 

About to take it out, he pulled his head back and shielded his eyes with his free hand as a harsh green light filled his room.

 

* * *

 

The red light dimmed down and Marinette peered over her hand, eyes widening at what she saw. Hovering above the now obsidian earring set was a – well, to be honest, she had no idea what it was. It had to be a spirit of some kind maybe? Or was it a demon bound to a contract upon the earrings? It didn’t look like a demon what with its small red body and large blue eyes. It was exuding a magic she couldn’t accurately describe – maybe bright, phenomenal, and shifting if she had to pick three words.

 

“Hello, Marinette!” the tiny red being squeaked, large eyes gleaming. “It’s nice to meet you. Not that this is ideal. We have to go after the akuma.”

 

“What?”

 

Marinette had to take a minute to process. “Oh, uh, I have… no idea what that is, and what are you? Some kind of fae or familiar?”

 

“I’m a kwami,” Tikki said proudly, her smile growing. “As the Chosen wielder of the Ladybug earrings, I can grant you powers… well, more powers. You’re a Halfling, right?”

 

“Yeah… you can tell?”

 

“Of course I can, but you’re more versed in your Sorceress powers. That’s okay; we’ll be able to cleanse the akuma with that much.”

 

Marinette still had no idea what an ‘akuma’ was. Still, noticing how Tikki’s eyes focused on her computer monitor – on Ivan really – she thinks she understood. “The akuma… Ivan?”

 

“Yes,” Tikki chirped. “An akuma holds powerful dark magic – so much that, if it’s left alone, it will kill the host. It looks like this one has infected this Golem’s heart.” The kwami placed a small hand in the screen just where the visual distortion could be seen. “You need to use a cleansing spell and capture the akuma in order to get rid of the magic.”

 

“Cleansing spell? Capture the akuma? Tikki, this is way too fast… and how would I be able to do any of that stuff?” She didn’t know anything like that; she was still a student. And from what she had seen on the news, nothing else had been working against Ivan’s Golem form. “How can I do something that the officers can’t? Maman might be better for this…”

 

“No!” Tikki exclaimed, shaking her head. “No one can know about me. Even right now, only you can sense my true nature as my Chosen. Please, Marinette, I promise I’ll tell you more, but we have to go save your friend before it’s too late.”

 

Biting her lip, Marinette looked from the kwami to her computer and back again.

 

* * *

 

When the green light faded, Adrien lowered his hand in awe at the sight before him. Floating above the ring – it had become silver - and yawning widely, it looked like a small black cat with a large head and wide lime eyes.

 

“Woah, are you a bound spirit?” Adrien asked, reaching out to prod the cat on the ear. It smacked his finger away and shrugged.

 

“Eh, sure, why not?” it – he – retorted before tilting his head. “Huh, a Vampire, huh? I gotta say, it’s been a while since my Chosen’s been one. You guys aren’t exactly the most cooperative bunch.”

 

“I’d be insulted if that was wrong,” Adrien snorted, but blinked when the little cat was suddenly not there anymore. The small black creature had flown off and was in the process of biting everything. He considered chasing after, but he just watched instead, blinking at each attempt to try gnawing on something in his room, the cat grunting and spitting each time he didn’t bite into anything substantial. Floating back, his arms were crossed in a pout.

 

“You have all these things and none of its edible!”

 

“Well, like you said, I’m a vampire. I don’t exactly have a normal diet,” Adrien replied, shaking his head. “So, what are you exactly? And why did your ring appear in my room?”

 

“Ugh, I hate having to explain,” the spirit groaned, letting his head hang back before he just back flipped. “I’m only going to do this once so listen. My name’s Plagg. I’m a kwami, you’re my Chosen. You put on this ring and I’ll grant you my powers of Destruction to help your partner stop the akuma. Got it?”

 

“Uh, mostly?”

 

What was an akuma? And he just put the ring on? That seemed so simple and Plagg just drifted away while he picked out the ring from the box. He expected it to burn, but he did recall the ring having been black before. What material was it made out of? Somehow, it already fit his right ring finger without requiring any adjustments. Staring at it, he thought something would happen immediately, but nothing.

 

“So, your power is Cataclysm.”

 

Adrien turned his head and scowled, watching Plagg unroll toilet paper across his floor.

 

“You can destroy anything in one touch when you use it. If you want to transform, you have to say ‘Claws Out’ and boom.”

 

“Well, that’s nice and all, but I can’t exactly just go outside and save the world. I’ve been under house arrest for almost fifty years.”

 

“Huh, yup, sounds bad if it stays that way.”

 

Eyes narrowing as Plagg scampered across the floor again, the roll almost spent, he clicked his fangs. Hadn’t he not been sneaking out anyway? And his father had just made it very clear if he was going to get anywhere – accomplish anything _he_ wanted too, he was just going to have to break rules.

 

“… Plagg, Claws Out!”

 

“H-Huh? But I haven’t fini--!”

 

Plagg said nothing more as he was drawn into the shining ring, its platinum surface turning black as the lime-green paw pad ablaze itself once again on the face.

 

* * *

 

“So, Lucky Charm will help me stop Ivan and force the akuma out, and then I have to catch it in my weapon?”

 

Marinette was still hesitant about this, but she was putting on the earrings nonetheless. Tikki flitted around her shoulders, watching the progress and nodding with a smile.

 

“Yes! And with the magic you gathered after purifying the akuma, you can then use ‘Miraculous Ladybug’!”

 

“I don’t have a great aim. How am I supposed to hit his chest? He’s not just going to stay still…”

 

“Marinette, while you’re suited up, your powers will be stronger. Not only that, but you’ll have a partner. Trust me, you’ll be fine,” Tikki reassured, but Marinette still wasn’t sure. “Anyway, all you need to say now is ‘Spots on’.”

 

“Spots on?”

 

Though she said it more as a question, the sudden burst of warmth on both her ears alerted her to the swell of magic. Tikki herself became little more than a ball of red light again, and in the mirror, she watched the small kwami disappear into her earring, making it turn red with five black spots. Her eyes widened when she felt something form around her eyes and her reflection showed a domino mask had wrapped around her eyes. A red, stiff shoulder top with long sleeves, black sash around her waist, she looked down after the swell of magic faded. The black pants were oddly baggy and she just didn’t know what the spotted outfit was. Though, looking back in the mirror and narrowing her eyes, it kind of looked like _something_.

 

“… Tikki, why do I look like a jiangshi? That’s not a good omen… Tikki?” Scowling, she tapped her earrings, “Hey, Tikki, can you hear me? How do I get this off?”

 

There was no answer. Huffing, she continued trying to figure out what the reverse command would be, but the news livestream caught her eye. There, scurrying after Ivan was Alya, darting back and forth across the street behind him. He didn’t seem perturbed by her presence, marching onward down the street towards who could say where.

 

“Great, I look like a hopping vampire and now, my best friend’s about to get herself in trouble,” Marinette grumbled under his breath. She would’ve continued watching the report too if not for her mother’s voice calling up from downstairs. Jolting, she found herself rushing up to the roof before even thinking, silently setting the skylight door down just as someone entered her room. Placing her hands on her hips, she looked out in the distance with a scowl. “Okay… okay, Tikki said this Miraculous… would improve my magic. I have a… thing--” Reaching to her sash, she removed the compact that matched the earrings. Noticing the loop hanging from it, she gave it a pull – it whirled down and back up. “—I have a yoyo. Okay… let’s see…”

 

Hesitant about her magic in the event she cast it wrong, she decided to see what the yoyo could do. Watching it go up and down, she don’t know what compelled her to do it, but she threw it, eyes bulging as the string kept going and going. It caught on – she didn’t see what it was on, but she gave it a yank to try freeing it.

 

“Come on you… AH!”

 

Shrieking while being launched over the Seine was _not_ how she envisioned her afternoon. Then again, she didn’t have the foresight to see one of her classmates being cursed into a miniature version of his ancestral golem form either. Maybe of all the things she didn’t expect, it was seeing the werebeast balancing on a metal pole of all things coming up fast as she fell.

 

“Look out!”

 

“Huh?”

 

They only looked up a second before Marinette crashed into them and the world became a blur of colors as they fell. For her, it was mostly dominated by black and green. Her yoyo’s thread somehow wrapped them together and they swung upside down, caught on the pole the black-clad stranger had been balanced on an instant earlier. She stared and they – he – grinned back.

 

“Hey there. Out for a first flight?”

 

“You could say that… Hold on, sorry about this.”

 

Their sway came to a stop eventually and they managed to squirm free of their restraint. It released them almost at once, but they both had enough time to right themselves back to their feet. Strange, but Marinette was not normally so agile when it came to falling. She wasn’t surprised with the male given his apparent nature; though, upon double take, she noticed the ears on his head were clips – fakes? Eyes wandering over his appearance, the attire overall was very straight-lined despite being made of what seemed to be black leather. She was sure there was padding in parts of the upper torso and lower on the legs, but it was tight otherwise. Looking back up at his face when he smiled again at her, his canines were much more needle-like than the average Werecat. It was likely that he wasn’t one at all then even if his acid green eyes behind the sharp black domino mask had slit pupils – there were other kinds out there like that.

 

He appeared to have given her a once over too and he bobbed his head.

 

“Looks like you must be the partner my kwami briefly mentioned,” he said finally, his expression bright.

 

She raised her head. “Oh, yes. Then you’re the partner mine mentioned, too. We’re supposed to stop the akuma.”

 

“That’s it!” he exclaimed, mouth open, but then closing as he tapped his chin. “Call me… Chat Noir. Yeah, Chat Noir should work like this. What should I call you?”

 

“Well…” She didn’t know what to say – then again, her attention was slightly divided as she yanked on her yoyo’s string to try freeing it without looking away. Nothing was coming to mind. “I’m… M--”

 

It was at that moment the pole and her yoyo decided to release from the two buildings and whacked Chat Noir in the head as they came down. His yelp made her jump.

 

“I’m sorry! I’m clumsy… So terribly clumsy.”

 

Clawed hand swiftly swept over wild blonde hair and the suited boy again managed a grin.

 

“Don’t worry about it, Mlle.” He took his staff and managed to shrink it down to around relay baton size. “I’m new at this, too. I’m sure you’ll get the hang of it in no time.”

 

Ocean eyes blinking, Marinette was surprised at how confident he sounded. They only just met, but he really thought she could pull this off? Her mind scrambled, her attention snapped back to reality when another thunderous rumbling caught their attention. In the distance, an office building crumbled to the ground, debris and dust billowing into the sky as it disappeared from the skyline. That immediately had her companion taking out his baton again and extending it, dashing forward.

 

“Where are you going!?” she exclaimed, eyes bulging. He vaulted himself onto the next rooftop before looking back at her.

 

“To save Paris! Aren’t you?” he yelled, turning away and taking the next bound. She couldn’t believe this guy; how eager he was to go into danger… and how confident he was being a superhero. He’s her partner – she’s supposed to be _his_ partner too; and if she didn’t try sucking it up now, she’d fail him and subsequently Paris, Tikki, and Alya who was probably in way over her furry head.

 

“I can do this… I can do this!” she muttered, throwing out her yoyo and hooking it _somewhere_ – she didn’t know where she aimed only that she had to go _that way_. A tug and she was off, yelling again that the unfamiliar force sending her across the Paris rooftops.

 

* * *

 

“I can’t believe we did it!”

 

Marinette really couldn’t even though she was watching Alya’s footage again.

 

She and Chat Noir had ended up at the stadium where the students from her school had gone for PE. It turned out Ivan had been seeking out Kim for his teasing after Bustier’s class had let out. Of course, it was over Mylène and Ivan’s nervousness to confess to the small dragon female, but that had to be why the akuma had settled in his heart. Anyway, Marinette had arrived in time to pull Chat Noir out of Ivan’s grip, and after deciding to use their superpowers, they devised a plan. Unfortunately, his superpowers were based around destruction and he didn’t think they would serve much use in the situation. On the other hand, her Lucky Charm allowed her to get the surprise drop on Ivan, but not without literally throwing Chat Noir back into the fight.

 

He really wasn’t a Werebeast at all considering he didn’t really go into a feral form to struggle free. That meant he had to be frozen when the wetsuit she summoned expanded and burst, freeing Marinette when she came into the fray and allowing her to flash freeze the water – she didn’t even know she could do that. Magic in her palms, she forced the akuma from Ivan’s chest with a well-placed strike; at once, the magic that corrupted his form fled and he was back to normal, rubbing his head in confusion.

 

_“See? You got this!” Chat said, giving her a fanged grin. In turn, she blinked, but then extended her fist with a smile._

_“Hey, couldn’t have done it without you.”_

_“… What’s that?”_

_“Eh?”_

 

“I can’t believe Chat Noir didn’t know what a fist bump was…” That boy was strange, but he was pretty cool even after she threw him back into danger. He seemed up for whatever action and ready to listen if it meant doing something. It was strange, but maybe she was questioning it too much. Despite his confidence, he probably had been similarly unsure of what to do and she just happened to have a plan. Still, Chat Noir and Ladybug: Heroes of Paris…

 

“I knew you could do it,” Tikki chirped, holding a large chocolate chip cookie in her paws. “You just needed to be more confident.”

 

“You were right… It wasn’t so bad when I just tried.”

 

But with the crisis averted now, she was hoping she wouldn’t have to try again.

 

Marinette should know by now she wasn’t _that_ lucky.

 

Eyes flitting up at the News alarm blaring, Nadja Chamack was back on screen with an emergency report. Blue eyes grew as various videos showed more golems – all of them looking like Ivan – appearing across Paris all frozen at various public locales. She shot to her feed, gasping, “But didn’t we free Ivan?”

 

Tikki’s head turned in her direction. “Did you capture the akuma?”

 

… Oh no.

 

“Uh, I… don’t think I did. What does capturing the akuma have to do besides the ‘Miraculous Ladybug’ anyway?”

 

Tikki frowned and set her cookie down, floating up. Using Marinette’s mouse, she dragged the newsfeed video back to the map detailing where the golems were located. “This curse has the ability to multiply from the original akuma and possess others if it isn’t purified. It’ll infect their hearts just like Ivan, but it won’t do anything to them right away. If Ivan becomes emotional again, the golems will come to life like his own army.”

 

“W-What?”

 

She which she had known that detail sooner. Catching up on the live feed, more and more people were becoming golems frozen in terror, mouths open and eyes dimmed, and more dark butterflies could be seen fluttering around.

 

“I knew it…” Marinette bit her lip. “I knew I’d screw up somehow. Look at the mess I’ve made…”

 

“Marinette,” Tikki sighed, floating close to the girl’s face. “It’s okay. This was your first time and you had to remember so much. This can still be fixed; you can still save everyone. Don’t give up…”

 

“No. I can’t even get my spells right on a good day. I don’t know how I was ever expecting to be able to stop a curse like this…” Marinette walked over to her vanity and took out the mysterious box to open it. “You need someone who will get it right the first time and not let a disaster like this happen. I’m sorry.”

 

She placed her fingers on her right ear and removed the back.

 

“No, wai--!”

 

Tikki’s voice was cut off. Marinette turned her head, staring at the spot the little kwami was – had been. The little red sprite was nowhere in sight. Forlornly, she looked down at the first earring… and slowly proceeded to remove the second. With both of them together, the Halfling placed them back into the box and closed the lid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnd here's part two! We'll see the next part more from Adrien's perspective, and yeah, things in class will be different. After all, Adrien doesn't really know Chloé and the circumstances behind how the 'Gum Incident' would work means that there might not be a 'Gum Incident'. _However_ , Chloé trying to get Marinette out of her seat didn't happen either because of the 'not knowing each other'... huhu, just wait for next chapter to see what happens.
> 
> Anyway, a few things:
> 
> 1\. Marinette is still not a totally confident little nugget yet. Sure, she's actually a wiz when it comes to history and genealogy, but getting her magic in practice wrong can kind of do that even though she's already befriended Alya at this point.
> 
> 2\. Adrien's not as impulsive as canon Adrien. Then again, Vampire Adrien is much older than canon Adrien and takes another second to think about things. Also contributes to him being 'old aged' (seriously, not calling Marinette 'Mlle. Clumsy' or straight up using Cataclysm in battle).
> 
> 3\. [Character Design](http://artisticflutter.tumblr.com/post/163139460126/ladynoir-july-day-eighteen-midnight-hour-so-au). Why did I think of Ming Dynasty Uniform/jiangshi-based for Ladybug? It was Inktober and for some reason, Hsien-Ko from Darkstalkers popped into my mind. Also, as mentioned - Officer Uniform. As for Chat Noir's outfit, it will end up being fluid for... reasons like bat form depicted in the drawing.
> 
> Anyway, no promises on an exact date when the next chapter will be ready, but I'll try having it soon! This one was already way past my normal word count and the next might be longer since I'll have more fight to cover. Until then, please leave a comment, kudos, and subscribe and I'll see you in the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien goes to school on a half-day. Marinette learns something new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Miraculous Ladybug/Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir was created by Thomas Astruc and Zagtoons, Inc. Please support the official releases.
> 
> Beta Reader: [PocketNoivern](http://archiveofourown.org/users/PocketNoivern/profile)

Morning came and the windows automatically tinted as usual while he prepared for the day. Though Plagg continued to sleep the early hours away, Adrien readied himself and walked over to his desk, the potion he’d hidden the day before in hand. Yesterday had been eventful and ended on a rather dour note. His first time out as a superhero and he’d forgotten that his partner had to capture the akuma. If he’d remember, he would’ve reminded her, but they were both novices that were unaware of the consequences it seemed. Had either of them known the akuma would multiply, or that he was incapable of capturing and dispelling the curse, maybe last night wouldn’t have been so bad. Plagg just said he would have to be ready, and though Adrien didn’t want to think the victim would be akumatized again, the kwami was certain.

 

Well, if he was going to be ready, being stuck at home and following his usual routine was not ideal for vigilance.

 

By the time he downed his potion and shouldered his school bag, Plagg was finally awake and ready to follow. He took the same route as before to get outside, avoiding the security cameras monitoring the grounds which forced him to head towards the nearby park. From inside his shirt, the small magical cat appeared and floated alongside him.

 

“Y’know, most vampires by your age have decided the world outside is deplorable and stay home. Sure, they had castles then, but my point stands.”

 

“I’m sure vampires that were my age were also able to go out and see the world to come to that decision themselves.”

 

“But weren’t you born during a war?”

 

“ _ After _ a war. And things have been progressing towards more positive relationships and I want to be a part of that!”

 

“Ugh, of all the vampires to get, I’m paired with the one optimistic one…” Plagg groaned, but then stopped in midair, “And worse, you don’t eat cheese.”

 

“We can’t eat cheese.” However, Adrien opened his bag and drew out a bag, pulling his head away as he opened it. “Of all the cheeses you decide to eat, it has to be Camembert.”

 

Not even just the standard ripe Camembert. The stench of overripe Camembert really made his stomach turn and he didn’t really have any food settled in there. Maybe that was for the best because watching Plagg devour the wedge whole was disgusting and should’ve been physically impossible given the size ratio. Still, that done, Adrien sealed the bag and made sure to stuff it far,  _ far _ into his bookbag.

 

“Look, if you’re going to continue being a hero, I need energy, and that means Camembert,” Plagg explained while licking his paws. “Anyway, school, right? Let’s go so you can see how dull it is.”

 

“Haha…”

 

Adrien raised his over shirt and allowed the Kwami to dart back into hiding. Pivoting, he resumed running. He didn’t know how much longer he had before Nathalie and his bodyguard tried to drag him back home. The most he hoped for was at least getting one foot onto the school grounds and possibly being able to argue his way inside. If only last night had been feeding, he would’ve used his super speed to guarantee his arrival, but that was tonight.

 

So, of course as he raced up the stairs, there was the telltale sound of his father’s car pulling up to the curb. He was just several steps away…!

 

“Adrien, please! You know how your father feels about this!”

 

Turning his head, he fixed a look at Nathalie who gazed back almost in a panic. Fair enough; his father would not be happy with her or his bodyguard since he managed to get out a second time.

 

“Please, Nathalie! This is the one thing I’ve asked for in years that I really want to do!” he exclaimed, taking a step back towards the doors. “Maybe you can talk to him while I’m in class, but tell him you got here too late!”

 

“Adrien!”

 

But he didn’t want to continue trying. He knew she wouldn’t give in, and he knew if he tried keeping it up, he might just lose his nerve. Taking those first steps into the school courtyard though, seeing all the other beings and humans around, it gave him some confidence back. This was where he wanted to be and these were individuals he wanted to get to know. Standing there, he tried to spot Marinette, but he didn’t see her anywhere. He did, however, see a crowd around a bench and decided to approach them – he might not see her now, but if he could get to his classroom, maybe.

 

“Excuse me, where would I find Bustier’s--?”

 

“Oh my gosh!”

 

Adrien blinked as the girl he approached was rather abruptly shoved aside, replaced suddenly with a blonde that he hadn’t seen in a while. She’d grown from a young girl barely coordinated on her feet that was for sure, but it didn’t seem like her Princess personality had disappeared. Flicking her ponytail back, she beamed.

 

“If I knew  _ the _ Adrien Agreste was coming to school today, I would’ve worn something better,” she sighed, but smirked all the same. “You remember me though, right? Of course you do; what a silly question. Even if we weren’t friends you would know me.”

 

“Ah… right, Mlle. Bourgeois,” Adrien said, taking a small step back. “Where’s Mme. Bustier’s classroom?”

 

“You can just call me Chloé, Adrikins. Better yet, give me a cute nickname.”

 

“But I don’t think any of that would be appropriate…”

 

She didn’t seem to hear him though and he didn’t understand why nobody stopped her from dragging him away.

 

* * *

 

After convincing Ivan to try writing Mylène a song, Marinette walked wordlessly by Alya while they headed to class. She had been thinking, she had been eyeing, and she decided to do it. Opening the clasp of her purse, she pulled out the dark octagonal box and slipped it into Alya’s bookbag while the fox girl was looking elsewhere. In fact, she seemed distracted and Marinette could see why. There was a crowd around their homeroom door and numerous students whispering with girls exchanging giggles and a few boys trying but failing to make snide comments.

 

“Hey, outta the way! One Sorceress trying to be punctual!” Alya barked, pushing people with claws and her invisible tails, clearing the way for both her and Marinette. Crossing the threshold, it wasn’t hard to see why there was the crowd.

 

Sunny blonde hair and brilliant peridot eyes, Adrien sat in the front row immediately inside the classroom with every student practically hovering around him save for Nino who seemed massively uncomfortable trapped within the circle… And of course, Chloé was too close for anyone’s comfort. Marinette’s eyes narrowed and she had to briefly shoot a glance at Sabrina who was sitting in her and Alya’s seats as opposed to the one in the front row beside the window. Alya must’ve noticed because she was gone from Marinette’s side.

 

That left her with something else to do then.

 

Taking a breath, she prepared herself. However, the simple action caught Adrien’s attention. Suddenly, her nerves kicked back in while he perked up.

 

“Marinette! Good morning!”

 

“Hi, Adrien. Managed to get away from that scary witch today?”

 

He gave the lightest chuckle. “Right? She’s pretty fitting to the human idea of a witch.”

 

Marinette felt all eyes on her suddenly, but she did her best to ignore them. “I must’ve missed you when you walked into school. There was a small incident in the courtyard this morning and I wanted to make sure  _ someone _ was feeling better after another certain  _ person _ called them a monster.”

 

“What? It’s true,” Chloé scoffed, standing up with her arms crossed. “Did you  _ see _ all the damage he caused?”

 

“Under the influence of a curse. Something which you and Sabrina are familiar with using…”

 

“How dare--!?” the blonde witch hissed, but then composed herself. “ _ You _ can’t prove anything, Halfling. Anyway, that horrid accusation aside, how do you know Adrikins?”

 

“Could you please not call me that?” Adrien asked, but he seemed to go ignored.

 

“A little nothing half-wit like you doesn’t compare to him.”

 

“We happen to know each other if us actually being on a first name basis says anything about that, unlike you and that creepy nickname.”

 

“It’s  _ not _ creepy! And I bet you’re just using him to get in since your designs are trash!”

 

Now Marinette had to cock her head. She glanced towards Adrien with similar confusion before looking back at Chloé.

 

“Get in what?”

 

There was an audible gasp soon broken by Chloé cackling, “Oh this is  _ golden _ . And you call yourself an aspiring fashion designer when you don’t even know an actual  _ model _ sitting in front of you.”

 

“… Eh?”

 

Her eyes darted back to Adrien who was looking everywhere else and attempting to sink into his seat. She wracked her brain, remembering that his name did sound familiar – and maybe so was his face, but… she shrugged.

 

“Okay, so Adrien models. If you’re attempting to make an actual point, can you move? I have to get to my seat… Also, tell Sabrina to move. We all know how Alya can get when someone invades her territory, or did you also make Sabrina do that assignment covering the similarities and differences between Werebeasts and other Animalistic Beings?”

 

All eyes whipped to the shrinking red-headed demon being glowered down upon by a now yellow-eyed vixen. No one moved to help Sabrina; Chloé didn’t move either.

 

“No way. If anyone is sitting behind Adrien Agreste, it should be someone of equal importance.”

 

“By nature, you really don’t equate,” Marinette started, but then paused. “… Wait, Agreste?”

 

“Uh, yeah,” Adrien managed to say and right before the bell rang. Mme. Bustier walked in before she could say anything else. The other students shot to their correct seats except for Chloé and Sabrina still along with a startled Marinette and fuming Alya. There was a sigh.

 

“Mlle. Bourgeois, Mlle. Raincomprix, it’s called ‘assigned seats’. Now, get to them before I mark you both absent.”  


 

* * *

 

He didn’t know what to think with Marinette staring blankly at him like that and Adrien let out a low breath. Honestly, if anything, he hoped that Chloé didn’t just ruin his first friendship; and thank goodness the teacher seemed to spare them at that moment. Looking down at his desk while Chloé attempting to ‘persuade’ (threaten) Mme. Bustier, he felt a nudge against his left arm. Turning his head slightly, his eyes caught the bespectacled scaled teenager that he had been sat next to giving him a lazy, but encouraging smile.

 

“Don’t worry about Marinette, man. It’s been a wild few days and I guess that was just a major news bomb dropped for her,” the merfolk – no wait, siren – explained. “Still, she stuck up to Chloé for you. That’s a good sign.”

 

“It is?”

 

“Yup. Just give her some time to process everything,” he said with a shrug and then extended a hand. Adrien blinked, but the boy still smiled. “Nino Lahiffe, school DJ in the morning, aspiring club DJ in the evening, and now, your desk neighbor and new friend if that’s cool with you.”

 

“… I could use more friends.”

 

Adrien accepted Nino’s hand and shook it with a smile. First day (and perhaps his only day) and he was already making friends, along with meeting old acquaintances for better or worse. Thinking of the Mayor’s daughter again, he heard her huff as Mme. Bustier didn’t wilt under the girl’s demands and watched as she marched to the desk across the way with her familiar. Behind him, he could hear Marinette and her fox friend finally settle into their seats.

 

“… Now with that settled, I’ll take attendance,” Mme. Bustier stated, looking down at her sheet. “Hm… Agreste, Adrien?”

 

He sat frozen, confused, but felt a nudge on his arm again. Eyes flicking left, he heard his new friend whisper, “Say ‘present’.”

 

“Oh…” He actually remembered seeing that in one of his shows. Shooting to his feet and raising his hand, he yelled, “Present!”

 

A second of silence... and most of the class broke into laughter. Nino too was among them, looking at him as he sat down. “You just had to say present, bro. You didn’t  _ have _ to stand up or raise your hand.”

 

“O-Oh, really?” Adrien managed to chuckle good-naturedly at his error, but also how informal it sounded. It would be a true exercise for a vampire like him, but he’d do his best.

 

Mme. Bustier resumed role after the laughter died down, but he couldn’t help hearing something. A thumping gradually growing louder like something heavy was barreling down the hallway; he almost didn’t hear the next student say ‘Present’. It was close, and the tension in the classroom was rising. He wasn’t the only one aware that it was in the hallway and the distance was becoming seconds shorter.

 

At the desk, both he and Nino had tensed.

 

“Bruel, Iv--”

 

“PRESENT!”

 

The roar came following the resounding crash as the golem from the day before shoulder charged his way through the door and surrounding masonry, splintered wood and rubble causing students and teacher alike to flinch back and shield themselves. At once, the scene became hectic by screams, squawks, and scrambling feet. Adrien’s eyes were bulging. The golem marched past all of them and approached one girl in particular – a human-disguised dragon female with multicolored hair and a bandana that probably obscured her horns given the stiff nature.

 

He just managed to catch their conversation while being dragged to the door and away from other students that needed help; aforementioned dragon in particular had been seized by the golem and was now being held in his fist.

 

“Daddy, the monster is back!”

 

And there went Chloé, too, grabbed in the other hand with the golem smashing his way out through the wall. There was no time to waste. Darting back downstairs, Adrien ducked into the unoccupied locker room and released Plagg from his shirt.

 

“Looks like we actually managed to score the day off,” the Kwami commented, but Adrien shook his head.

 

“It’s time for after school activities.” The blonde checked his surroundings and then raised his hands. “Plagg, Claws Out!”

 

A groan followed Plagg as he disappeared into the ring and darkened the metal, green paw alighting the face, but Adrien didn’t linger on it. Instead, he focused on the way the mask and suit appeared over his body, the ancient magic woven into it melding with his own lingering inside his body. He felt new energy and strength course throughout him and warm the cold veins existing beneath his skin. It only took a second for the transformation to complete, but it felt longer – enough so that Adrien wasted no more time once it was complete to dart out the windows to confront the golem.

 

... But apparently, direct physical attacks weren’t the solution.

 

Had Ladybug mentioned that the day before? 

 

He couldn’t recall, but that wasn’t turning out to be the biggest issue anyway. The ground was shaking again and he shifted his stance to deal with the incoming problem – or, he would be capable of dealing with it were they not more golems. They all reeked, but not to the same extent of the main golem, whose decay seemed worse than the day before. There was also something else about their scents, something that just screamed  _ wrong _ . Leaping away from a reaching rock hand, Adrien’s memory flashed back to the news the previous evening. He wasn’t surrounded by individuals would were all naturally golems; they were suffering from the curse too, their bodies forced to morph into another form that was unnatural for a majority of them. If he attacked them, he would be hurting them more than they already were suffering; not to mention, just like with the main one, directly attacking them might not have any effect.

 

Springing left and flipping right, the main golem was marching away with Mylène and Chloé in each hand. How was he going to get them out of this and save these people?

 

“Ladybug, where are you? I could really use some help!”

 

She had to know the curse was active again, right? He could hear helicopters; he could see that fox girl from class holding a cellphone and likely relaying everything to someone so where was she? After everything yesterday… or was it because they didn’t catch the akuma?

 

Eyes widening at a gasp, he noticed a car had been flung towards the girl still recording. Knowing he wouldn’t stop it in time, he tossed his staff like he had the previous day, exhaling at the car’s course being altered, but missing what happened to the vehicle and girl after. A rock hand enclosed itself around his face and chest, and lifted him from the ground, leaving him kicking and trying to free himself. Apparently, he got more strength from the suit, sure, but it wasn’t enough to push off a cursed golem.

 

“Let go of me!”

 

It was walking and he had no idea where. He just continued to struggle, pushing with his arms, trying to kick with his legs, but nothing was working. If nothing was done soon, it wouldn’t only be his life at risk. Each golem was on a ticking clock and reviving them? The rate of the curse’s decay would likely make it impossible even to make them undead.

 

_ ‘Ladybug! Hurry!’ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO, actually had this chapter done on Valentine's Day (and it's shorter than the last sorry about that!), BUUUT... I've been so deep into playing Monster Hunter: World, it's like... seriously bad haha. Also, I've been working on new commissions and getting ready for the next new story which does feature Monster Hunter and Miraculous Ladybug, and it's going to be so much fun!
> 
> Before we ask, yes, Vampires in this universe are very noble. They are polite and formal, and it can make it harder for them to fit in since they can be wrapped up in things fifty years prior. Their longevity complicates getting to know or wanting to know people as they observe the world turn, but there is the occasional odd one out. Things like nicknames are not going to be something that they immediately use, but when they do, it definitely means they like you. In matters of feeding, while they do not need to eat daily, their powers are similarly fueled by how much they've consumed. As such, a Vampire's power and strength can be limited by their supply - for their safety and others since more power can result in losing control.
> 
> ANYWAY, kinda left on a cliffhanger. We all know how the fight will end, but things already changed in class. What will happen after the battle? You'll just have to see next time my dear readers. Until then, please leave a comment, kudos, and subscribe for future updates!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A final confrontation on the tower and a reconciliation in the rain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Miraculous Ladybug/Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir was created by Thomas Astruc and Zagtoons, Inc. Please support the official releases.
> 
> Beta Reader: [PocketNoivern](http://archiveofourown.org/users/PocketNoivern/profile)

Alya was in danger.

 

That’s all it took for Marinette to finally put the earrings back on.

 

Despite being grabbed, she had told herself that Chat Noir would be able to escape and save Ivan, Mylène, and Chloé even if he was unable to purify the butterfly. Still, when she would later reflect on it, she would realize it was selfish to hope that it would be handled without her. But in that moment, Paris was in danger, and more importantly, her best friend Alya was in danger. A brief exchange with Tikki and Marinette once more donned the mask and uniform, feeling the power well beneath her skin all the way to the tips of her fingers and toes. Where she mostly ignored the changes in her body before, she realized how more acutely aware she was to the air and stone beneath her feet this second time, and steeled herself.

 

Freeing Alya, she drew her yoyo and swung her way down the street, Chat Noir’s extending baton in hand. When she reached the golem that he was still trying to escape, she somehow managed to toss it to him.

 

“Extend it!”

 

She probably didn’t need to tell him that, but she did anyway. The fist was forced open and he landed with a roll. Before the other golems could grab him, she lassoed his leg and drew him away, dangling him accidentally upside down on a streetlight; oddly, he didn’t seem bothered by the position.

 

“Just turning my world upside down, aren’t you?” he purred and grinned her way. “Anyway, nice timing; I almost began to worry.”

 

“Sorry for leaving you hanging,” she replied and winked back before realizing how close their audience was. Each golem was approaching, packing the streets, but their bulky torsos hindered their immediate seizure of both heroes. “Anyway, what do you say about wrapping this up?”

 

“Ready when you are!”

 

She dragged him up and around, both of them soaring up and away over the rooftops. Sure, there were other golems behind them and cursed, but they weren’t the original.

 

“Taking down the Sire?” Chat Noir asked as they vaulted another pair of townhouses.

 

She nodded back. “That’s how it works, right?”

 

They landed at the steps of the Trocadéro, her eyes fixed across the bridge and towards the now massive golem ascending the great iron tower that regularly illuminated their city. “You have to take out the original source of the curse to get rid of it completely.”

 

Police cars quartered off the bridge and Marinette’s eyes narrowed. There, standing before several officers, Mayor Bourgeois was yelling into a bullhorn. The sky was congested by helicopters keeping harpy reporters at bay, but still roosted on nearby buildings to record the incident. She didn’t like how much attention there was, but it would have to be ignored if they were going to get in there and finish the fight.

 

“Ladybug, we have to go now! He’s about to--!” Chat Noir warned, but she could see the golem raising his hand – the one holding Chloé. Whether she liked the girl or not didn’t matter in this situation: a life was a life and they had to save her.

 

Marinette shot forward, flying over the barricade and reached out with her arms as Chloé was tossed. Sabrina shrieked, but Marinette felt her arms secure around the flung blonde, her soled feet sliding to a stop. Looking down at the girl, Marinette blinked when she said, “I didn’t promise.”

 

“What?”

 

Standing up and setting Chloé on her feet, she raced past Marinette to hug her father. One person saved; Ivan, Mylène, and the other golems to go. Marinette nodded to Chat Noir as he joined her, both whipping around when they heard weapons being drawn. Had they been shooting Ivan this whole time? It would certainly explain his gargantuan size now. Marinette stepped forward, arms up and waving before the next order could be given. “Don’t shoot! You’re only making it worse!”

 

“Step aside! These bullets can’t harm a dragon and besides, we have a plan unlike you two failed heroes!”

 

Flinching back at Officer Raincomprix’s tone, she felt herself shrink. It wasn’t all true because she did have a plan this time, but he was right that they’d failed. The situation shouldn’t have been allowed to escalate to this point - it was why she had planned on giving the earrings to Alya in the first place. Head bowed, she turned to Chat Noir and was… surprised to see him glowering at Officer Raincomprix. Still, he must’ve realized she was staring because his feline eyes fixed on her in another second.

 

“He’s right… I forgot the first time I needed to capture the akuma. If I just remembered then, people wouldn’t be suffering right now.” She shook her head. “I’m not cut out for this. You and Paris deserve someone else to be Ladybug.”

 

“No, he’s wrong.”

 

Chat Noir didn’t even let a breath pass before speaking up and shaking his head. “Look, yesterday, neither of us knew that this would be the consequence. We just got our powers and no one should’ve expected us to get everything at once. The fact you came back already speaks volumes. And if you weren’t here now, that girl wouldn’t still be alive. Without us staying here, they don’t have a chance. Trust me, you’re doing fine, okay?”

 

Blinking, his words stunned her into silence while feeling her heart swell. Yesterday, she had wondered how he could trust her and she still wondered that, but hearing the sincerity in his words, and the confidence behind them, she felt her head nodding.

 

“Okay…”

 

She would try keeping her head high for him.

 

It was the graveling cough that snapped them both back to the scene at hand and all eyes were on the golem still perched upon the Eiffel Tower’s first floor landing. He was violently hacking and spluttering, clutching his chest with his now free hand while holding Mylène away; Marinette bit her lip.

 

“Is the curse--?”

 

“No,” Chat muttered, his eyes narrowing as his nose scrunched, “but something’s coming out.”

 

The poisonous aura on Ivan’s chest seemed to darken and everyone present witnessed as the golem suddenly expelled a fluttering, blackened mass of-

 

“… Butterflies?”

 

Marinette gaped, but said nothing more. Together, she watched just like the others as the swarm morphed, first taking the formless shape of what could be a head before the details came in. Whoever it was had a rigid chin and wore a mask like herself and Chat Noir. However, where the domino masks only surrounded their eyes, this individual’s covered their head and wrapped around their chin leaving only their mouth bare by all appearance.

 

_ “People of Paris, listen to me carefully. I am Hawkmoth…” _

 

“Hawkmoth?” Both she and Chat Noir had spoken in confusion and they briefly exchanged a look. The floating head continued to speak.

 

_ “Ladybug, Chat Noir, give up the earrings and ring to me now. You’ve both done enough damage to the innocent citizens of this city.” _

 

Beside her, Chat Noir crossed her arms while Marinette felt an indignant flame alight inside her. After getting a pep talk from her partner,  _ now _ she had the man that was probably behind Ivan’s curse pinning the blame on them? If this man, if he  _ hadn’t _ cursed Ivan in the first place, none of this nonsense would be happening. What gave him the right to pin the blame on them when he wanted these earrings and Chat Noir’s ring? How entitled could a person get?

 

“That’s big coming from the person behind the curse!” she snapped back, marching forward with her head high and hands clapping. “You want talk about whose endangering people, then let’s talk. The only reason we’re here now is because  _ you _ decided to curse an innocent person and turn them into a monster! And not only that, you’re using a curse that allows you to control them and will slowly kill them!  _ You’re _ a danger to Paris!  _ You’re _ a danger to the innocent people! And you’re the one who will pay once we find you and take your Miraculous away!”

 

She broke into a sprint and felt the magic swell inside her, the wind lifting her high as she launched herself at the butterfly mass-formed face. Gripping her yoyo, she released it from her waist, opening it, and swirling it into the crowd. Each swing collected more and more butterflies, the dark emanating pulse in the air diminishing as it was dissipated by pure light. She didn’t even realize that she caught them all until her yoyo closed around the last one and her feet touched down on the Eiffel Tower’s railing. There she stood, suddenly standing high above everyone else, all eyes on her as she feared before – and yet, she didn’t feel scared. The curse had a source; the enemy behind it all had revealed his name and face; and if his grievous misuse of magic wasn’t managed, it would continue the cycle of unneeded tension between everyone.

 

Marinette – Ladybug – exhaled. Standing straighter, she placed her free hand on her chest.

 

“Citizens, hear me now! The two of us who bear the mantle of Ladybug and Chat Noir make this promise to you! No matter who wants to bring harm to you, we swear to use everything within our powers to keep you safe!”

 

And as if to emphasis her point, she released from her yoyo all the butterflies she had just captured moments before. They were a cloud of white and soft lavender – glittering wings beneath the sun and glorious in their original form – bursting forth and briefly surrounding her before they fled in many directions like wild beasts that had been waiting to be freed. The power that surged with them momentarily buffeted the helicopters, but they were able to stabilize and continue their coverage.

 

Were people cheering? It looked like it at the end of the bridge. Meanwhile, Chat Noir seemed frozen there. Oh gosh, she hoped he wasn’t mad for her speaking on his behalf or anything – she didn’t even ask if he was totally up for practically protecting Paris at all times.

 

About to smack her cheeks, she instead snapped her attention behind her as Ivan began to stir. Whatever Hawkmoth had done had taken him out for a decent amount of time; and worse, she could feel it – the curse had been accelerated.

 

“Not a bad speech there for being so nervous before…”

 

Somehow, she managed not to jump when Chat Noir suddenly spoke up. But seriously, could he teleport?

 

“Was it? I should’ve asked before volunteering you to protect Paris with me,” she replied, looking his way out of the corner of her eye, but keep her attention mainly on Ivan as he rose up.

 

“Ladybug, anyone after hearing that would be more than happy to work with you.”

 

“… Really?” It sounded like she had been signing him u for more work, but he smiled her way. It was enough to make her smile back. “Thanks. I don’t think I could do this without you, Chat Noir.”

 

He just managed a nod before their most pressing matter roared in their direction, making him draw his ears back while she grounded herself against the shockwave.

 

“You’ll never take Mylène from me! My fellow golems, get them!”

 

The ground and beams shook viciously and Ladybug whipped back to see the once lumbered movements of the golems had changed. They actually were proving fairly spry, racing down from all ends of Paris to come towards the tower and proceed to climb. Fortunate those were still stilted for them, but Ivan was already making his own way up higher.

 

“This isn’t good…” she said, hands balled into fists.

 

Chat nodded, hand reaching for his baton, but then pausing. “We can’t attack either, they’ll only grow bigger.”

 

“Well, we know where the akuma is…”

 

“His heart, right? Not that he’s going to let you get that close. The only one he’ll let close enough is that girl.”

 

“Mylène,” Ladybug stated, but then blinked. “Right, because he’s in love with her! That’s perfect!”

 

“Huh?” She could see his bewilderment, but now wasn’t the time to explain.

 

“We have to get them closer! Just follow me and try holding off the other golems while I do that!”

 

Though he scratched his head, Chat nodded. Shortly, they were bounding effortlessly higher up the tower towards Ivan and Mylène, even overtaking the golem who had stopped and decided to just cling onto the side. Chat took to the top landing, drawing his baton while Ladybug perched herself upon the broadcasting aerial to gaze down on their two victims.

 

“Help me, Ladybug! I’m scared of heights!” Mylène exclaimed. Good to know she wasn’t wholly scared of Ivan; though, this did remind Ladybug that Mylène was a species of dragon that didn’t have wings.

 

“Everything’s going to be alright!” she hollered back, but then grabbed the aerial she was balanced on as the first of many golem soldiers neared their height.

 

Chat was ready though, using his baton to less strike and more just prod them back. “How are you going to get them closer?”

 

“My powers, that’s how!”

 

Rising to her feet, she would have to trust her magic. There was something already forming within her yoyo that should be able to help them. “Lucky Charm!”

 

Allowing the magic to accumulate into a physical form, she raised her other hand and caught it as it fell. Brows furrowing at the backpack, she turned it over for a moment, noticing a drawstring and opening. There was nothing inherently magical about it; in fact, it was a very human tool. “A parachute? Is it implying I should use wind magic to help or something else?”

 

Behind her, she heard Chat Noir yell, but he sounded more surprised than anything that she didn’t bother to check. Instead, she slipped the pack on with her eyes darting around. There was still her yoyo and, looking at the proximity of Ivan and Mylène… Wait a moment! The infected area was his heart! She knew exactly what magic would counter the curse and the answer had been in Ivan’s hand!

 

“Chat Noir, get ready! I won’t be able to catch them both!”

 

“What!?”

 

Winding up her yoyo, she threw it, allowing it to wrap around Ivan and the hand holding onto Mylène. His grip was firm and he only seemed to tense more at Ladybug’s actions, but that just guaranteed her plan. With a yank, the string tightened and brought them together alright – close enough for Mylène’s lips to press against Ivan’s mouth and startle them both. There was no magic for Ladybug to weave since it was already there. Love could spin the most beautiful spells and was known for being capable of countering the worse of curses. And for a curse upon the heart – if there was true love to be had – even this curse shouldn’t be able to hold.

 

She felt her yoyo string loosen and a smile stretched across her face as the curse dispelled, retreating from Ivan’s body and back into the butterfly fleeing from his chest. It fluttered high and Ladybug readied her yoyo, but she didn’t make a swing for it. Chat Noir was already over the railing, his magic peeling away a stretch of beam so he could catch Ivan in one claw and she dove from the tower herself, speeding headlong through the air until she caught up to Mylène whom had been released in shock. One arm around the other girl, she spun her yoyo to finally catch the offending butterfly.

 

“You’re not getting away this time!” she yelled, drawing her weapon back in and giving the parachute’s cord a tug. Now she understood; Mylène wouldn’t have felt secure solely going back to the ground with wind magic alone. With the parachute, there was some extra security even if Ladybug provided some extra lift to ease their descent further. Until their feet were on the ground, she didn’t let up, and she’d like to think that calmed Mylène down more. It seemed to be enough; when Chat and Ivan joined them on the ground, she did stand her ground.

 

For Ladybug, she released the single purified butterfly to fly off and join its brethren. She would’ve watched it longer, but there was something  _ else _ she had neglected to do before that she had to make up for this time.

 

Shrugging off the parachute, everyone looked at her as she threw it high and called, “Miraculous Ladybug!”

 

At once, every fragment of magic she had collected until this now and then some contained within the Charm scattered. Hundreds, if not, thousands of ladybugs buzzed around them and beyond their line of sight, but they didn’t need to follow them to see what they were doing. The building that Chat and Ladybug had seen destroyed the day before? It returned to be among the skyline as though it never left in the first place. Above their heads, they could hear some confused exclamations as the golem soldiers were restored back to their original forms. Luckily, everyone happened to be on the various landings and it seemed like the helicopters and police were closing in to escort them. Still, they didn’t come to close until it seemed like the ladybug magic was almost finished.

 

“It’s beautiful…” Mylène sighed in awe.

 

“It’s amazing,” Chat commented, catching Ladybug’s eye.

 

She winked. “It’s miraculous.”

 

Her heart fluttered at the fanged grin that split his face. Pulling her eyes away, she was relieved they had done it right this time… but, it looked like there was something else that needed to be done.

 

Looking between Ivan and Mylène, she hummed, “I think you two have a few things to talk about…”

 

At her words, it seemed like both the golem and dragon recalled what had just occurred. However, when they caught the other’s eye, Ivan stuttered and hunched while Mylène looked at her feet, nervous once more. Ladybug’s eyes wandering, she noticed a piece of paper sticking out of Ivan’s pocket. Carefully, she pulled it out and allowed herself to scan it over. If she didn’t know any better, she’d say it looked like lyrics to a song.

 

… Oh.

 

“… Maybe try reading this,” she said and offered the paper to Mylène. Though Ivan reached for it, he didn’t try taking it once it was in the small girl’s hands and her golden eyes were reading. She was intrigued, her cheeks flushed pink, and soon, she was gasping, “Wow, Ivan! This is beautiful…! I-I didn’t know. It was a little hard to hear your lyrics when you were screa - I mean, singing… N-not that you’re bad, but… you were on the louder side? I’m a little sensitive to sound so--”

 

“I-I’m sorry, Mylène. I didn’t mean to hurt your ears, or scare you,” Ivan replied, keeping his voice low. “If you give me a chance, I promise I’ll be gentle.”

 

It spoke a lot for a golem to try being gentle. It was normal for them to be too strong and loud; it was why getting along with them could be complicated. But Ladybug watched and cooed as the tiny Mylène stopped short of tackling him with her hug, making the golem turn red.

 

“You don’t have to be that gentle. And I’d love to try getting to know you more,” she answered. Ivan’s eyes were bulging and then, the largest smile Ladybug had ever seen on his face appeared as he hugged the girl back.

 

Clasping her hands outside of their sleeves, Ladybug managed to stop herself from aweing at the sight. “They’re just perfect for each other…!”

 

“I’ll say. And, perhaps, My Lady would entertain the same notion for us?”

 

“Huh? What was that Chat Noir?”

 

She’d missed some of what he said there because she heard something beeping. Taking hold of his claw outstretched towards her, she noticed there was a paw pad missing on his ring. “Oh, looks like our time’s up. See you around!”

 

And before he could say anything, she tossed her yoyo and swung herself out of there.

 

* * *

 

He couldn’t believe it.

 

She couldn’t believe it.

 

The next morning, Adrien announced in Mme. Bustier’s class that he was in their class for the entire scholastic year. While the class as a whole welcomed him, a few with some more enthusiasm, but Marinette wasn’t among those more enthused. In fact, she was a little harrowed. After the day before, she didn’t know what to say to Adrien. In turn, Adrien seemed disheartened at Marinette attempting to avoid him. She didn’t know how to explain; he didn’t know how to reach out.

 

No one really anticipated the rain once school let out.

 

No one except Adrien - not that knowing really helped him.

 

Marinette, who had forgotten about the coming storm, stood at the top of the school steps trying to remember a possible spell to keep her shielded while she walked home when the weary sigh sounded from her right. Turning, she saw Adrien holding a closed umbrella and – almost literally – looking dead on his feet. Exhaustion didn’t stop him from raising his head though and giving her a waning smile, managing to pop the umbrella open in his next attempt. When she didn’t do anything in response, he sighed.

 

“Uh…” he started, fiddling with a strap on his bag as he tried to put his words together. “… I’m sorry.”

 

“… What?”

 

She blinked. He tilted his head.

 

“I’m sorry. I don’t know what I did, or if it’s because I didn’t tell you my last name…”

 

“Your… Oh! No, no, you didn’t do anything!” she exclaimed, combing back some of her hair. “I should be the one apologizing anyway. I was shocked, but… I was kind of kicking myself for not realizing. I  _ knew _ I recognized you from somewhere, but I didn’t put two and two together. After that, I got a little lost in my mind… I do that a lot.”

 

“Lost in your mind? How so?”

 

“Well…” Fidgeting with her fingers, she couldn’t meet his eyes for a few seconds. When she finally could, her chin was tilted down, making her look smaller. “First, I was worried you’d think less of me for not realizing on my own, but I remembered you haven’t been that kind of person. But then after that thought, I got stuck on how you’re the son of one of my designing idols. And from there I worried if I was making a fool of myself, but then that was stupid, but then I  _ really _ worried that you might start thinking I’d only want to continue being friends with you because of your dad and I didn’t know how to convince you I wouldn’t want that. And by that time, I hadn’t talked to you in so long that I thought you came to the same conclusion and-!”

 

She ceased her rambling when she realized how wide Adrien’s eyes had become. Her face burned and she cleared her throat.

 

“Uh, long story short, I was just… worried you might get the wrong idea.” Exhaling, she raised her head a little higher. “Knowing your last name changed some things, but I still want to be friends with you. If you still want to be friends that is…”

 

His body was sluggish, but his mind was fortunately still up to speed. “Of course I do. You’re not that kind of person, Marinette. I already know that from the times we’ve been able to hang out together before.”

 

“… Oh. So, those thoughts never crossed your mind?”

 

“Hm… I’d be lying if I said they hadn’t briefly,” he admitted. “But, I was worried that it might chase you off instead. Like, you might begin thinking I’m similar to Chloé or something like that.”

 

“You? Like Chloé?” she asked incredulously with a slight snort. “Adrien, you don’t have a cruel bone in your body. In fact, you kindness is more infectious than your vampire bite. Argh, I can already feel myself changing…!”

 

That earned a hearty laugh from him and she joined in, stopping when he drooped.

 

“Hey, are you okay?”

 

“Yeah, it’s just… raining.”

 

Her mouth opened, but then closed as realization came to her. She knew vampires could have an issue with water, but rain was always a bit unclear. Though, rain aside, it was causing water to run through the gutters, down the side of the school, and in the streets. That was plenty enough to tire one alone. Looking down at the curb, his car was parked there, but neither the Werebeast nor Witch was coming to escort him. Fair, it wasn’t a long walk, but it didn’t stop her from worrying.

 

“I’ll see you tomorrow?”

 

He was about to head down the steps and was looking at her expectantly. Instead of letting him go, she stepped closer to him.

 

“Let me help you to your car first.”

 

He stood straighter, ready to shake his head, but she met his eyes with a firm stare. “Adrien, it’s a short walk. I just want to make sure you’ll be okay.”

 

“Ah… Thank you, Marinette.”

 

Giving him a cheeky grin, she made sure to lend herself to him when they began walking down the steps. She did feel his weight against her shoulder, but he didn’t stumble or lean. They just took it one at a time, Adrien maintaining his hold on the umbrella. When they reached the car, she opened the door for him.

 

“Better?” she asked and he nodded, beaming.

 

“Yes. It’s usually not this bad…”

 

“Well, it’s your first time being able to be out in a storm, isn’t it? We’ll figure something out.”

 

“See? Now who’s the one that’s too nice? Argh, Marinette, what’s my father going to say if you become a kindness sire?”

 

Again, they both began to laugh, but a tutting behind Adrien made them stop. Nathalie watched them with sharp eyes causing both kids to calm down. They shifted on their feet, Marinette nodding her head after a few seconds passed.

 

“Well my ‘Sired’, I better get hurry home to avoid the rain myself.”

 

“Wait…” Blinking, her heart stuttered when his knuckle bumped her hand, the one that held the umbrella handle. When she didn’t take it, he loosened his grip a little, brushing several of her fingers. “You should take it. I won’t need it when I get home.”

 

“But, it’s your umbrella…”

 

“It’s fine. We’re going to see each other tomorrow, remember?”

 

Marinette didn’t know why, but when she met his eyes this time, she felt herself freeze. It was weird, and she didn’t know why, but it wasn’t bad. Only the sudden roll of thunder brought her back and her hand opened, fingers touching his as she accepted the umbrella from him.

 

“Tomorrow… right, I-I wi- I mean! See you then.”

 

Another chuckle from him and her heart flopped again. She kept the umbrella over his head until he was actually inside the car and stepped back so she wouldn’t get splashed as it pulled away from the curb. She felt a movement from inside her jacket as she spoke, “Why did I just stutter like that?”

 

“I have an idea why,” Tikki chirped before giggling softly, meeting her chosen’s eye. Marinette turned her head, but the kwami just flitted around and bumped her cheek, making the young girl giggle. Shifting her backpack a little, she turned and started her short walk home.

 

Unbeknownst to her, an old man stood at the opposite curb shielded by his own umbrella. Tilting it back, he smiled at the girl’s retreating form and stroked his beard, a tiny, lime-green form hovering over his shoulder.

 

“I commend you on your choice, Master Fu.”

 

“Thank you, Wayzz…” the old man replied with mirth, nodding his head once. “Yes, those two are made for each other.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus closes the Modern Fantasy version of the Origins episode! One more scattered part to the Magically Miraculous series with who knows what might be next. I was considering Copycat, but I don't know. A lot of the episodes seem like they might be fun especially with all the confusion to be had since: Marinette doesn't know Chat Noir isn't a Werebeast, Adrien has no idea what Ladybug might be, and even Hawkmoth doesn't know just yet what their true natures are. Of course, they're going to find out - much more sooner than identities, but geez, can't ask for everything...
> 
> Anyway! Time for me to pop off and get to work on something else with wyverns. Please leave a comment, kudos, and subscribe and I'll see you in the next story!


End file.
